hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Canada
CAN HELP WITH THE PICTURE? D: I CANT ADD ANYTHING... NOT WORKING.... ((Dear Canada; I fixed the picture for you. --England. C8)) Matthieu Williams (born Matthew in July 4th, 1991) is a Canadian-American agent working for Meraviglie Productions. He is most notable for managing his brother, Alfred F. Jones', career. Early Life Career ﻿Mathieu hasn’t a career yet since he recently finished his studies and moved at his brother’s place to become his manager, his agent. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is helping him to learn how to do a good job, like a mentor. Personal Life Original Application Your username: Maeko-sensei Your timezome: GMT -5 Country: Canada Human name: Matthieu (Matthew) Williams Age: 19 (5 minutes younger than Alfred) Birthday: July 4th Personality: Matthieu is shy and doesn’t have a lot of confidence in himself. He keeps what he thinks mostly inside, for himself. He sometimes talk to his brother Alfred though he doesn’t really want to ‘bother him’ with this. Not having a lot of close friends, he can’t tell them secrets or talking about how he feels especially when something goes wrong. He sometimes feels like he is in his brother’s shadow. He can’t help but to feel this way since he tried to be an actor, just like Alfred, and that everyone was only seeing him. Many kids would be jealous and maybe angry but Matthieu never really felt sad about this. He was instead happy for his 5 minutes older twin. Being actors and making movies was their dream. Matthieu is happy that his brother reached this dream. And being by his side as his manager makes him very happy, even if Alfred sometimes act like an idiot towards him or his fans. Nothing will make him leave this important role. He loves his brother too much for this and he is probably the only one that could stand him as a manager~ Job: Manager (Alfred F. Jones’) and a little more… (Does many other things a normal manager wouldn’t do) Compagny: Meraviglie Talents: Talents? Just being around Alfred could be one. Also controlling the rumors about him. True or false. Matthieu doesn’t want anything to ruin their dream and won’t let a rumor, whatever it says, break their little world. He will try to find facts to make them ‘die’. Or will create facts. Of course, it doesn’t always work but Matthieu does his best to make their life, his brother’s life, as perfect as possible. Other talents, or should I say hobby, is to make small plushies that he gives to sick kids in hospitals. He makes small bears. He loves them so much~ He gives handmade clothes to them too depending what the kid likes. It’s pretty simple to make and doesn’t take a while either and so he has time to make some when Alfred is in an interview or acting for a new movie. He made one for himself and one for his brother. They both have a star on an ear and a ribbon around their neck. Those were the first teddy bear he made. Roleplay Sample: Dear Diary. Kumajiro~ Today was a very nice day! Alfred got a new contract for an action movie and started to learn his lines! I helped him of course! It looks pretty easy for the moment though I know it will get harder! Though I know he can do it! When we were done practicing, we decided to watch a movie by the same director, to see how he could look like. To give us an idea! It was pretty good! I hope my brother’s movie will be as good or better! I’m sure it will be better! So after the movie we ate together. Mcdonalds. I guess it can’t be help. Even if I tell him how bad it can be for him and that I could cook for him, he refuses and eats that. He’ll never change but… that’s how I love my brother! I really love him and... nothing will change this! We promised to always be there for each other!! Always! And some more information History: Matthieu grew up with his brother Alfred until the age of 10. They were very close. As twins they probably were even closer than normal kids. Their parents’ divorce made him very sad and being separated from his big brother was making him even sadder. Their mom took him with her, going to live in Québec, in Canada. She changed his named Matthew for Matthieu. He went in French schools and learned both languages perfectly. He was able to see his brother once in a while like in holidays or summer and were very close. They always liked watching movies together and learning the replies. Then one day they promised they would be actors together and be the best but even with Matthieu’s theater class in school, he wasn’t able to go on stage, too shy and not having enough confidence in himself. He then decided to help his brother to live his dream in any ways he could. That’s when he started to read a lot about managers and decided that, even if he is quite young, to be his brother’s manager, which he is now. Love Interest: Matthieu never had any love stories. Being quite shy and not having confidence, he always stayed away from girls. And during his last years in Elementary, he started to like some boys. He never really understood why until he asked his mother and she explained him. She is the only one who knows about his homosexuality. Even though he tries to hide it, it shows. He is quite shy and loves pretty things and well he is almost the stereotype of gays. Almost. During High school, it happened many times he liked some boys but never said anything. Too scared to be rejected. And so he never had dates or a lover. Girls weren’t even trying to be near him in a romantic way due to his ‘feminine’ side and hobbies.